A vast variety of shelving constructions are in use today. Among the materials used to form these shelving constructions are metals, woods and paper products. Generally, the application of the shelving dictates the choice of the shelving material and the design of the construction.
Document retention and storage have been and continue to be major concerns of many businesses. Many businesses have their own storage facility. Others use the facilities of businesses which provide storage services. Some do both.
The well-known paper-product file storage boxes, which are assembled by the user, are in widespread use. When these boxes and their contents are stored by the user, often the boxes are stacked one on top of the other rather than being placed on permanent shelving. This results either because of the expense of permanent shelving or the lack of space for permanent shelving or both. Consequently, gaining access to a particular box to retrieve a particular document can be troublesome. In addition, if the contents of the boxes are heavy, the boxes at the bottom of the stack can break because the boxes are designed to support their contents and not the contents of a plurality of boxes.